finalfantasyfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Cidolfus Demen Bunansa
Cidolfus Demen Bunansa , ou Dr. Cid como ele é mais conhecido, é um dos personagens de Final Fantasy XII, eo primeiro Cid a ser um antagonista. Um cientista gênio sob o emprego do Império Archadiano, ele é o cérebro por trás da Nethicite manufaturada e os vários dispositivos tecnológicos que compõem o Império a superpotência que se tornou. No entanto, as invenções de Cid são meros experimentações feitos durante a busca de uma fonte de energia maior, e um final maior do que a mera conquista do mundo. História Aparência Cid tem 58 anos de idade. Ele tem cabelo, barba e bigode grisalhos, óculos ovais. Ele usa sapato-leggings de prata com desenhos de ouro e um casaco vermelho e roxo profundo, também com ornamentos de ouro, e luvas de cotovelo de comprimento brancos. Armas de Dr. Cid em batalha são um par de armas dourados circular, e ele exerce várias armas maiores com o mesmo esquema de cores em seus ataques cinematográficos. Em uma arte Cid aparece como um homem mais jovem, ele se parece com Balthier. Personalidade Dr. Cid é um homem brilhante e um investigador com bastânte conhecimento de relíquias antigas. De acordo com Balthier, quando Cid descobriu o nethicite, ele dedicou tudo que tinha para aprofundar o seu conhecimento do que e como usar seus poderes, a criação de aeronaves, armas, e tornando-se obcecado com a obtenção de maior potência com a pedra. O objetivo final de Cid é usar o poder de nethicite manufaturado para desafiar o reinado dos Occuria, dando a humanidade a liberdade de escolher o seu próprio caminho de desenvolvimento. Para este fim, ele abandona toda a moral e distrações, e como resultado é considerado insano por muitos. No entanto, Cid esta completamente consciente do que está fazendo e os resultados finais que ele deseja alcançar. Apesar de seu fascínio com nethicite, ele descarta a idéia de usar nethicite deificado perto do final do jogo, aparentemente decidindo seu poder é muito perigoso para tentar arnês. Em um ponto o grupo especula que o plano de Cid era simplesmente o de conceder o poder de nethicite, deificado ou manufaturado, às nações de Ivalice e testemunhar o que acontece quando eles entrarem em confronto, como aconteceu no Final Fantasy XII e os anos anteriores do início do jogo. No Pharos em Ridorana, Cid alude que ele planeja usar o poder de nethicite para se tornar um ser semelhante a Deus, e leva temporariamente o poder a partir do Sun-Cryst para combater o grupo. Assim, o objetivo final de Cid pode ter sido de trair e/ou usurpar Vayne e governar Ivalice si mesmo, além de derrubar as nações favorecidas dos Occuria. Apesar de seu afastamento, Cid ainda se importa com Balthier e alude ter desejado Balthier para compartilhar o poder que Cid estava buscando, antes de fugir para se tornar um pirata do céu. História Início da Vida Não se sabe muito sobre a vida de Cid antes dos acontecimentos de Final Fantasy XII. Ele foi pai de três filhos, um chamado Ffamran mied Bunansa, mas seus outros dois filhos e esposa nunca são vistos ou mencionados no jogo.Final Fantasy XII Ultimania Omega Seis anos antes do início de Final Fantasy XII, Dr. Cid viajou para o Jagd Difohr em uma expedição. Não se sabe se era uma missão essencialmente orientada por exploração, ou se ele já tinha alguma idéia do que ele estava procurando e que ele iria encontrar lá. De qualquer maneira, se deparou com Giruvegan, onde se encontrou com o ladino Occuria Venat, e descobriu a natureza da pedra dos deuses, nethicite. Venat levou Cid como seu aluno e lhe ensinou a sintetizar um nethicite artificial, o que veio a ser conhecido como nethicite manufaturado. Ao longo dos próximos seis anos Cid iria desenvolver grandes saltos na tecnologia usando o nethicite, experimentando em suas pedras no Draklor Laboratory em Archades. Ele tornou-se obcecado com a pedra e vociferava sobre a colocação de "o reinado da história de volta nas mãos do homem". Venat geralmente apareceu apenas para Cid e era invisível para os outros, e a visão de Cid divagar aparentemente para si mesmo fez outros temem que ele estava ficando louco. Ele promoveu Ffamran ao posto de Judge, mas Ffamran não poderia ficar vendo a sanidade de seu pai deteriorar-se e fugiu de Archades para se tornar um pirata do céu, tomando o nome de Balthier. Como Archadia iniciou a sua conquista de reinos vizinhos, Cid encontrou o Midlight Shard no Reino de Nabradia. Reconhecendo-o como um nethicite deificado, um caco do Sun-Cryst, ele ordenou o Judge Zecht usar a pedra no Nabudis, ansioso para ver seu poder. A explosão resultante afundou Nabudis em um abismo, cobrindo as ruínas em névoa e drenou o poder do Midlight Shard. As ruínas veio a ser conhecido como o Necrohol of Nabudis, um terreno baldio cheio de monstros. ''Final Fantasy XII'' Com Vayne nomeado o novo cônsul de Dalmasca, ele e Cid conspiram para encontrar os outros dois pedaços cortados do Sun-Cryst por Raithwall, o Dawn Shard e Dusk Shard. Judge Gabranth relata a Cid e Vayne a destruição de Nabudis ao Imperador Gramis, mas os dois não podem agir como Judge Zecht desapareceu e sem o seu testemunho da verdade não pode estar certo. Vaan encontra a Dusk Shard escondido no palácio real em Rabanastre, e transforma-o para o Judge Ghis em troca do grupo não ser executado quando eles forem capturados. A Dusk Shard logo depois encontra o seu caminho para as mãos de Cid. Depois da descendente de Raithwall, Ashe, recuperar o Sword of Kings, uma antiga espada que pode cortar nethicite, do Stilshrine of Miriam, o grupo se infiltra no Draklor e eles se encontram com Reddas, um pirata do céu que também tem se infiltrou no Draklor e procura Cid. Cid batalha com o grupo, mas antes de Reddas poder acabar com ele Venat aparece e bloqueia seu ataque. Cid escapa, dizendo a Ashe se ela deseja um pedaço de nethicite deificado, dos líderes de Giruvegan, onde o próprio Cid planeja ir. O grupo presta atenção as palavras de Cid e em Giruvegan Ashe encontra os Occuria, que legar-lhe a Traty-Blade como um sinal de reconhecê-la a sua escolha como Dynast-King, e dizer-lhe para usá-lo para cortar novos fragmentos do Sun-Cryst para combater o Império. Cid esta longe de ser encontrado e eles percebem que ele mentiu sobre a vinda para enganá-los para verem os Occuria e receberem a localizaçao do Sun-Cryst. Em Pharos where the Sun-Cryst shines, Reddas reveals himself as Judge Zecht, pursuing Cid to atone for his hand in the fall of Nabudis, and confronts Gabranth who has been sent by Vayne to determine if Ashe intends to wield the Sun-Cryst's power or not. Cid arrives and dismisses Gabranth, and Venat reintegrates the three shards of deifacted nethicite into the Sun-Cryst. The large quantities of Mist within the giant piece of nethicite spew and cover Ivalice, granting enough Mist to activate Cid's ultimate weapon, the Sky Fortress Bahamut, Vayne's massive command airship. Cid novamente enfrenta o grupo, convocando o Esper Famfrit em seu auxílio com um pedaço de nethicite, mas ele é derrotado. O corpo de Cid é consumido pela névoa e começa a desaparecer e dizendo para Balthier fugir. Jogabilidade Cid é enfrentado duas vezes, primeiro no Draklor Laboratory, em seguida na parte superior de Pharos. Na primeira batalha ele é auxiliado por Rooks. Durante a segunda ele evoca Famfrit e se torna invencível até o esper ser derrotado. Voz Cid é dublado por Chikao Otsuka na versão japonesa e por John Lee na versão em Inglês. Outras aparições ''Pictlogica Final Fantasy Como em todas as batalhas de ''Pictlogica, os jogadores precisam resolver quebra-cabeças picross para derrotar o Cid. Ele é o chefe final da seção Final Fantasy XII, e como no jogo original, ele invoca Famfrit para ajudá-lo ''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Dr. Cid foi destaque em um evento que durou de 6/18 a 6/25 em 2013, onde várias recompensas, como medalhas, poderiam ser ganhas por causar dano a ele durante uma luta com limite de tempo. http://blog.jp.square-enix.com/ff_b/2013/06/post-9.html Posteriormente ele apareceu em um evento que durou de 11/11 a 11/17 no mesmo ano, embora as recompensas oferecidas estivessem focadas no desenvolvimento de Balthier e Ashe para uso em outras batalhas. http://blog.jp.square-enix.com/ff_b/event/ Final Fantasy Artniks FF12 Doctor Cid R+ I Artniks.png|''Final Fantasy Artniks. ''Final Fantasy Record Keeper Cid apareceu pela primeira vez como o chefe final no evento ''Consorting with Sky Pirates. Ao ser derrotado o jogador ganhava os Hero Record de Basch e Vaan. Ele é o chefe de Record of Draklor Laboratory no reino de FF XII. ''Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Cid e Famfrit foram chefes de um evento com o tema de ''Final Fantasy XII. ''Final Fantasy Trading Card Game Cid aparece com uma carta em ''Final Fantasy Trading Card Game. Galeria Cidolfus-Demen-Bunansa-FFXII-TZA.png Cidolfus-Bunansa-FFXII-TZA.png Cid-FFXII.png|Cid. Cid-deflects-Reddas's-attack.png|Cid protegido do ataque de Reddas. Cid-dismisses-Gabranth.png|Cid dispensa Gabranth. Cidolfus-FFXII.png|Cid aprecia à luz do Sun-Cryst. CidGun-ffxii.png|Arma de Cid. DrCid-GatlingGun-ffxii.png|Metralhadora de Cid, utilizado em seus ataques cinematográficos. DrCid-Rifle-ffxii.png|Rifle de Cid, utilizado em seus ataques cinematográficos. Etimologia Cid é um nome recorrente na série Final Fantasy. Primeiro e último nomes de Cid são tomadas a partir de personagens de Final Fantasy Tactics, Cidolfus Orlandeau e aos pai e filho Besrudio e Mustadio Bunansa. Demen, nome do meio de Cid, é um nome de um município no distrito de Ludwigslust-Parchim, em Mecklenburg-Vorpommern, Alemanha, embora provavelmente não há conexão entre os dois. Em vez disso, seu nome pode se referir à palavra deme do grego antigo demos, que em seu sentido amplo, é a designação da população livre das antigas cidades-estados gregas, que tinham plenos direitos como cidadãos (diferenciados dos escravos, metecos, Periecos, e outras categorias de dependentes e outras pessoas que não foram totalmente emancipados). Este seria apropriado, como Cid procura quebrar libertar a humanidade sob a influência de Occuria. Seu nome do meio também pode ser uma referência à demência, um tipo de doença mental associada com perda de memória, perda de raciocínio e habilidades para resolver problemas, e outras funções mentais depreciados. Isto pode ser uma referência a aparente insanidade de Cid sob a influência de Venat e sua crescente obsessão com nethicite. Trivialidades *Dr. Cid é o único personagem fora do grupo que foi capaz de convocar um Esper, e faz isso usando um pedaço de nethicite ao invés de ter o Esper ligado a ele. Cid é também é o único personagem no jogo inteiro a se referir a um Esper por nome durante uma cena dublada. *Balthier cita "frase favorita" do Cid como "A história é construída por nossas mãos". Cid nunca diz esta frase no jogo, apesar de ser escrito como uma citação, favorecendo o dialogo "O reinado da história de volta nas mãos do homem" no lugar. Referências en:Cidolfus Demen Bunansa de:Cidolfus Demen Bunansa it:Cidolfus Demen Bunansa Categoria:Personagens de Final Fantasy XII Categoria:Antagonistas Categoria:Cid